The Cancer Research Center of Hawaii (CRCH) is an NCI-designated Clinical Cancer Center. CRCH has diverse responsibility in cancer research, education, community outreach, and patient care. It is the only such institution in the State of Hawaii. Hawaii offers special research opportunities for cancer that are unparalleled elsewhere in the country or the world. The basis for the unique research opportunities in Hawaii are the ethnic and cultural variety of the State's population as well as its geographic location and unique environment. Research efforts at CRCH are organized into three research programs: Cancer Etiology, Prevention and Control, and Natural Products and Cancer Biology. All three research programs take particular advantage of the biodiversity offered by the multiethnic population of Hawaii for basic, population-based, and clinical studies as well as by the natural diversity of the tropical biosphere for drug discovery. All three programs have made significant scientific progress during the current CCSG funding cycle. Exciting and novel research results have been obtained and disseminated in over 800 publications in the international literature from 1999 until today. CRCH scientists were equally successful in attracting extramural research support which has grown by over 130% since 1999 and now exceeds $40 million annually. CRCH also operates the Hawaii Tumor Registry, one of 12 SEER registries in the country, the Cancer Information Service-Pacific, and a large Clinical Trials Unit which makes approximately 150 clinical trials available to Hawaii's cancer patients. Over the current cycle of CCSG support research space at CRCH approximately doubled, including approximately 50,000 square feet in a new research building to be completed by mid-2005. Furthermore, plans are underway to construct a new Cancer Center building of approximately 350,000 square feet which will not only provide expanded facilities for current research programs, but will include a modern outpatient care facility offering comprehensive cancer care services in partnership with the largest hospitals in the State. These developments will allow to build a strong clinical research activity in the future.